tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuki Hijikata
Yuki Hijikata is one of the main characters of Shinsengumi Mew Mews. She's the ancestor of Hijikata Toshizō, the Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi. She's infused with the D.N.A of the Hokkaido Wolf. Backstory She grew up with her parents, they were always there for her and she was always smiling and was cute. She wore colorful clothes as a kid but as she got older she started to wear less colorful clothing. After her parents' death when she was 11, she started to wear mostly black colored clothing due to her depression. She has a fear of losing her only family members she had left. Yuki practiced the sword from a young age, after her parents' death and started to shut herself out from others, shutting herself up and becoming lonely, not wanting to make a single friend. It's still unknown on how she became in possession of Izuminokami Kanesada and Horikawa Kunihiro's blades. Personality Yuki is a kind, young girl. She is gentle and warm-hearted, but if you get her angry, she can become violent, as she doesn't like it when you mess with her or her friends. Always carrying Izuminokami Kanesada and Horikawa Kunihiro's blades with her for self-defense/protection. She is easily embarrassed when showing too much skin but tried not to, as her Mew form is the only exception since she couldn't help it, as she didn't want to look like that when in Mew form, since it shows a little too much skin for her. Whenever she goes to the beach, she usually just wears shorts and a T-shirt rather than a bikini or one piece swim suit, so it doesn't bother her that much. Abilities Weapons Yuki owns two swords named "Izuminokami Kanesada" and "Horikawa Kunihiro" which were owned by her ancestor, Hijikata Toshizō. She never goes anyways without them, as if she needs to use them for self-defense/protection. Mew Mew As Mew Pluto, her weapon is Pluto Bident. * It's based on Pluto/Hade's Bident. * Her attack is Ribbon Pluto Disaster! Other Information * Race: Human * Unit: Vice-Commander * Swords: Izuminokami Kanesada, Horikawa Kunihiro * Ancestor: Hijikata Toshizō Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi * status: Alive * Occupation: High School student, Shinsengumi Mew Mew * Abilities: Earth Based Development Her birthday is the same as her ancestor; real life Hijikata Toshizō. Etymology Yuki: Means snow in Japanese. Pluto: In Roman mythology, Pluto (Greek: Hades) is the god of the underworld. Hijikata Toshizō: Hijikata Toshizō was the Japanese Vice-Commander of Shinsengumi, a great swordsman and a talented military leader who resisted the Meiji Restoration. Trivia * The Hokkaido Wolf is an extinct subspecies of gray wolf that once inhabited coastal north-east Asia. * She shares the same Japanese voice actress as Road Kamelot from D.Gray-Man. * Her English voice actress is the same as Road Kamelot from D.Gray-Man. Gallery Mew Pluto.png|Mew Pluto Yuki Hijikata -School-.png|Yuki Hijikata Uniform Yuki Hijikata.png|Yuki Hijikata Café Uniform Hokkaido Wolf.jpg|Hokkaido Wolf Pluto.jpg|Pluto Category:Princess Mew Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Black Mews Category:Weapon Users: Blades Category:Shinsengumi Mew Mews Category:Mews with Extinct Animal Genes Category:Mews who are ancestors of the famous Shinsengumi Members Category:Females Category:Shinsengumi Mew Mews Characters Category:Members of Shinsengumi Mew Mews Category:Weapon Users: Trident